


Vestido Azul

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, First Love, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Foi naquele momento que percebeu que estava apaixonada por Rowan.





	Vestido Azul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388076) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 16 - blue (azul).

Se ela tivesse que apontar o exato momento em que percebeu que estava apaixonada por sua melhor amiga, a primeira palavra na sua cabeça seria azul.

Se tivesse que explicar, então seria a primeira vez que viu Rowan usando seu vestido azul para o baile.

Tem uma diferença entre achar que uma amiga é bonita e perceber que essa amiga é maravilhosa, e aquele foi o momento em que isso aconteceu para ela.

E então tudo fez sentido e ela percebeu porque queria tanto que Rowan fosse ao baile. Ela queria que Rowan fosse porque queria que Rowan estivesse lá, simples assim. Oh, e talvez também quisesse que Rowan fosse seu par.

Por quatro anos já se conheciam, por quatro anos tinham sido amigas, e pela primeira vez percebeu que gostava de Rowan de um jeito diferente de todos os seus outros amigos. E isso a deixou em pânico, porque como você chama sua melhor amiga para sair? Especialmente quanto essa melhor amiga achou que você era insistente demais por até querer que ela fosse no baile?

Talvez Hagrid tivesse razão, e algum dia ela fosse olhar para trás e perceber que as coisas não eram tão catastróficas quanto pareciam, mas por agora, parecia que era a decisão mais importante que já tinha tomado em toda a sua vida.


End file.
